


Recklessly

by cafe_au_late



Series: recklessly, fearlessly (creative uses for a shield) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is a creative dummy, Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Minor mentions of all the other Black Eagles and some other recruited characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe_au_late/pseuds/cafe_au_late
Summary: Byleth liked to think that she was a responsible person. Level-headed. Calm. Logically, Byleth knew that if she wanted all that she wanted to accomplish, to bring about Edelgard’s bright new world, she needed to be careful, herself. And she was. Usually. However, something about Edelgard made all reason go flying out the window.Or the three-ish times Byleth was incredibly reckless and the one time she might have been just reckless enough.(Edelgard disagrees.)





	Recklessly

**Author's Note:**

> I have the last scene written from Edelgard's POV as well but I decided that it didn't fit well with the flow of this fic and ended up cutting it. Maybe I'll get around to posting it as a second part at some point.

Byleth liked to think that she was a responsible person. Level-headed. Calm. She had seen many battles, seen many lives taken, and had taken many lives herself. The battlefield was like a second home to her. As dangerous as it was, Byleth always felt a little rush of something- adrenaline maybe, in her veins on the battlefield. There was this gentle hum beneath her skin as her attention zeroed in on the enemies before them. She could account for the movements of her own allies and the responding movements of the enemies easily. She knew where to move, who to send, when to strike. There was a battle to win, a war to fight, and too many people she held dear to her heart to keep safe.

Logically, Byleth knew that if she wanted all that she wanted to accomplish, to bring about Edelgard’s bright new world, she needed to be careful, herself. And she was. Usually.

However, something about Edelgard made all reason go flying out the window.

Byleth tried her best to remain impartial. She was the commander of the Black Eagle Strike Force after all. She could not show favouritism. That would be, firstly, unwise, and secondly, irrational. And Byleth was very, very rational. Every Black Eagle Strike Force member was equally important to her, and each one was someone that she wanted to keep safe. Except Edelgard. The Emperor was extra important and thus had to be kept extra safe.

_ I do not think I appreciate Hubert enough for all that he does in terms of keeping Edelgard safe.  
_

* * *

The first time that Byleth acted without much thought for her own safety was when she threw herself in front an axe for a young Edelgard that she had only just met. She didn’t know what overcame her to do such a thing for someone that she had just met. She had protected Edelgard, almost at the cost of her own life- thank the goddess for Sothis. But the more that she got to know Edelgard, the more she understood why her body had moved on its own.

Edelgard never found out about what she had done because of the Divine Pulse. Of course, Byleth had gotten an earful from Sothis as a result of her choices but Byleth thought that it had been worth it. It was better that Edelgard didn't know what Byleth had really done.

The second time that Byleth acted without much thought for her own safety was when she threw herself in front of a major bout of illness for Edelgard, her student.

It had been a particularly cold winter day. Dinner had just finished and they decided to take brief evening stroll around the monastery grounds as a house before retiring for the night. It was a quiet evening, and the night air was filled with light conversation before their walk rapidly devolved into a snowball fight.

Byleth had the sense to duck behind one of the snow-covered flower beds that dotted the monastery as an icy projectile whizzed by her face dangerously. She watched as both Ferdinand and Petra chased mercilessly after Caspar on the path above them- the instigator of the whole event, all three of them slipping and sliding across the icy path.

Byleth felt her gut tug at her as she watched them. Instinctively, she knew that this was going to go poorly. Quickly, she got up from her hiding spot and leapt over the flower bed she had taken cover behind. Caspar, in an effort to get away from his two assailants, made a sharp turn and tried to run down the stairs from the dining hall to the fishing pond. His well worn boots found no traction on the slick cobblestones and he found himself, no longer in control, flat out sliding straight toward Edelgard, who had been standing off to the side, wisely choosing not to be involved in the shenanigans. Edelgard had been standing near the small fishing pond and Byleth knew exactly what was going to happen.

Byleth was closer to Edelgard than Caspar was and she easily outpaced the struggling noble who was trying to find his footing. She remembered going skating with her father and the other mercenaries when she was younger and their work brought them to areas that allowed for such frivolous activities. Jeralt had told her that they needed to be comfortable moving around in any environment, whether it be sand, forest, water or even ice. Mercenaries didn’t have the luxury of picking their battles like that. Byleth thought it had been kind of fun as a child, whizzing around on the ice as fast as she could, tumbling headfirst into snow banks. Who knew that would come in handy?

She leaned forward, picking up speed, and slammed full force into a startled Edelgard which sent her sprawling to the side, out of Caspar’s path. Byleth knew that she wasn’t going to be able to slow Caspar, who had picked up momentum coming down the stairs, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the shock of the cold water.

Nothing could have prepared her for breaking through the thin layer of ice on top of the water and splashing through into the frozen depths below. Byleth felt nothing at first, her entire system in shock. The thick winter clothes that she had been wearing felt like they were chaining her to the bottom of the pond. She kicked hard- her legs felt like lead. Every inch of her body felt like millions of insects were biting her, she knew that she ought to feel cold, but it was all fire. A bad fire.

Gasping, she resurfaced to the sight of her entire house crowded around the edge of the pond, each of them looking panicked and concerned that their professor had fallen into the frozen pond. “Professor!” Byleth accepted a white gloved hand that was being offered to her.

“Steady Lady Edelgard! We do not want anyone else taking a swim.” Hubert’s words were almost a threat, and several hands reached out to ensure that Edelgard could safely pull their professor back onto shore. More hands and bodies wrapped around Byleth, hauling her up. She was soaking wet, frozen to the core.

Edelgard’s expression was mixed as Byleth set her feet on solid ground. For a second, with Byleth still tightly gripping Edelgard’s hand, she thought Edelgard was going to draw her into a hug and never let go. But that was fleeting. Relief and concern broke across her usually impassive face, along with something that Byleth didn’t have the capacity to place right now. The Imperial Princess removed her own heavy cloak that she had been wearing and draped it around Byleth’s shoulders. “That was reckless, professor.”

“P-Petra had asked about b-breaking the ice, remem-b-brrr? It’d b-be rude to not show her a-at least once.” even with her teeth chattering furiously, Byleth felt the corners of her mouth tick upwards.

“Do not make jokes at a time like this, professor.” Despite her words though, Byleth could see the faint smile on Edelgard’s face as the princess wrapped and arm around Byleth’s shivering form and ushered her towards the student dorms.

“R-rembrrrr,” Byleth repeated, trying to get Edelgard to catch the second joke within her joke.

“You are incorrigible.” Byleth swore she caught Edelgard blushing as the princess turned her face away, trying to regain her composure. “Petra, could you bring a change of the professor’s clothes from her room? Dorothea, some hot tea please. Ferdinand, Bernadetta, please find whatever spare blankets you can from the dorms. Lindhardt, could you ensure Caspar has not sustained any lasting injuries from his fall? Hubert, if you could, run ahead and start the fire in my room?”

Everyone paused, looking at her, confused as to why they weren’t bringing the professor back to her own room. “The professor’s room is notoriously cold and drafty. My room at least has a fireplace.”

“Alright, Edie, we’ll let you handle things then. Come along!” Dorothea gave the princess a knowing smirk and ushered everyone else away to do what they had been instructed to do. 

Byleth let Edelgard fuss over her when they reached the confines of her room, it was the least she could do. She had noted that Edelgard seemed suddenly bashful when she stripped out of her freezing clothes and burrowed into the towels and blankets that Edelgard handed her. Comfortable on the rug in front of the fireplace, Byleth cradled a small Fire spell in her hands, letting the magical warmth wash over her. She says little as Edelgard hangs her wet clothes by the already blazing fire.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Byleth, flexing her toes under the blankets in front of the fire, as if testing to make sure they were still there, Edelgard, gently dried Byleth’s hair with another towel.

A knock at the door broke the silence. Edelgard got up to answer it and Byleth glanced over Edelgard’s room. She had never really had the opportunity to see it up close. It was tidy, and Byleth could see the bouquet of carnations that she had given Edelgard a few weeks ago were hanging upside down from a length of string that stretched along the window, drying. “It seemed a shame to not try to preserve them,” Edelgard responded when she noticed Byleth looking at them. She set down Byleth’s clothes and extra blankets, before turning to pour the tea. Byleth nodded slowly, making another note to check on the newly planted carnations in the greenhouse whenever she next had time.

Fresh clothes were donned, and more blankets wrapped around until Byleth could hardly move under the mass of various fabrics. Edelgard approached with two cups of steaming hot tea and Byleth let go of her Fire spell in favour of nursing a cup of tea. Edelgard moved to sit next to her but Byleth was already fumbling with the blankets. It took a moment but soon enough, Byleth was gesturing for her to join the cocoon of blankets.

“I’m cold.”

Edelgard flushed but said nothing as she tucked herself into the space next to Byleth. Immediately pleased that there was another source of heat nearby, Byleth tangled her legs with Edelgard, who reacted with a sharp hiss as Byleth’s cold limbs came in contact with her own.

They sat like that and sipped their tea, enjoying the other’s company. It wasn’t long though before Edelgard spoke up. “You should be more careful. You did not have to do what you did, you know that, yes?”

“It was planned.”

“It was reckless! Risky!”

“A calculated risk.”

While this wasn’t exactly true- her body had moved before she could even actually process what was happening, she wasn’t going to tell Edelgard that. But she had been in the room, tucked away in a corner, reading, when Edelgard and Bernadetta had that conversation regarding what Edelgard feared. So Byleth knew that Edelgard couldn’t swim and if she let events play out, Edelgard would definitely have ended up in the freezing cold water. She understood Edelgard well enough to know that Edelgard would not have dodged Caspar, but stood her ground. Byleth didn’t even want to imagine the aftermath- the Imperial princess would most definitely be embarrassed and probably catch some kind of a cold. Caspar would also be mortified and trying to picture Edelgard- Byleth couldn’t handle that. But she knew that if she tackled Edelgard out of Caspar’s path, Caspar would end up in the pond and then while that would be a good lesson for him, Byleth also couldn’t stand by idly and let her students fall into trouble.

“Have you no concern for your own welfare?” Edelgard was frustrated, it wasn’t like her usually careful professor to be hasty.

Byleth looked over at those lilac eyes and the beauty of Edelgard in the flickering light of the fire took her breath away. She closed her mouth in lieu of an answer, suspending the words that threatened to spill out with the stalwart seal of her lips.

Edelgard looked away, suddenly, the intensity of Byleth’s stare was too much to bear.

_ Only yours. _

“Please, promise me to be more careful in the future, my teacher.”

“I promise.”

Byleth was sick in bed, sneezing and coughing, for almost two weeks after that incident. But she didn't really mind. Not when Edelgard kept bringing her soup and sweets everyday in addition to stopping by for a game of chess and afternoon tea. Some days, Byleth would nap in the weak rays of the winter sun, content to press her frigid limbs against Edelgard`s warm ones and steal away the warmth that Edelgard seemingly readily generated in her presence.

It seemed that having a cold and drafty room meant more time spent curled up with Edelgard.

* * *

The third time that Byleth acted without much thought for her own safety was when she threw herself off of a cliff for Edelgard, her Emperor.

They had been on their way back to the Garreg Mach monastery when they were ambushed by Kingdom soldiers. Everyone was tired and exhausted, they were still some distance away from the safety and defensible position of the monastery walls. The Imperial main army was also tied up on another front, and the pockets of other Imperial forces were too far away for any immediate assistance. What they had was what they had.

Byleth didn’t even have a single Divine Pulse left.

Simultaneously, about half a dozen miasmas went off to her left, timed by enemy forces to cause as much damage and chaos at once followed by what could only be described as a herd of cavalry units suddenly appearing from the dense forest to drive a wedge into the Black Eagle Strike Forces lines. Edelgard, more armoured than anyone else and perhaps the least exhausted looking (Byleth knew better than to trust the Emperor’s unshakeable mask as a gauge for how Edelgard was really doing) had led the charge. Byleth had fallen behind, busy with helping Caspar dispatch a few archers who had pinned him beneath his shield in a hail of arrows.

Byleth really should have kept a better eye on the surrounding rock formations and not let Edelgard push too far ahead. “Edelgard!” Byleth swiftly ducked under a warrior’s axe and ran through him with her sword, kicking him off the cliffside to free her blade. The Emperor had been cut off from the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force by the enemy cavalry charge. Faced with a squad of infantry units before her and this rush of cavalry behind her, Edelgard was surrounded. Without even thinking, fire flared from Byleth’s fingertips, the orderly formation of the cavalry units disintegrated when a blast of white hot flame incinerated one of their own. The horses spooked, Byleth used the gap in the formation weave her way toward Edelgard, blasting and slashing as she went.

She lost track of how many people she had slain on her crusade towards Edelgard. Byleth knew that the heavy armour that usually would provide ample protection had been damaged in the last fight. There were weaknesses that could be exploited by a thrusting lance, or a well aimed arrow. There was a desperation that welled in her chest that Byleth had experienced only once before, when her father had been killed. She had to reach Edelgard whatever the cost. She could not lose another, not Edelgard. Byleth pushed forward with greater intensity, the Creator Sword flashed around her as one long red blur.

Edelgard deflected a lance with Aymr, cleaving straight through the offending weapon and into its wielder with one mighty blow. Her armour and axe were both covered in blood and she looked worse for wear. Her left shoulder plate was definitely missing a few pieces. The Emperor still stood strong. Edelgard broke out into a tired smile at the sight of her beloved professor trying to reach her.

“Edelgard!” the cry tore itself from Byleth’s throat in horror as a wyvern slammed into Edelgard’s side. Edelgard had been completely blindsided. She was sprinting before it registered in her head. Edelgard was dangling from the beast’s jaws, the gap where the chest plate met the damaged shoulder plate had gotten caught between its teeth at first but seizing the opportunity, the wyvern clamped down on its prey.

The rider was clever, realizing they had the Emperor of the enemy at their mercy, they urged their mount upward, making any arrows or magic less effective. Ingrid or any of their other flying units were too far away. Aymr dangled from Edelgard’s other hand uselessly. She couldn’t reach anything in this position and her legs kicked uselessly in the air. The wyvern headed toward the cliffside and Byleth’s eyes widened. She couldn’t lose Edelgard. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

Byleth felt an emotion rise up in her that could only be described as fire. It pushed her, filling her veins with a whitehot inferno. It was like anger but more desperate, frenzied.

_ Perhaps this is what Rhea felt when I stood with Edelgard. _

All Byleth knew was that she had to protect Edelgard. That was the only thought running through her mind. She scooped up a dropped tower shield as she ran, its previous owner wouldn't be needing it. The wyvern dodged and weaved as a blast of lightning arced through the air, followed by a handful of dark shadowy orbs. Byleth was thankful for Hubert and Dorothea. Even though neither of them made contact, they had managed to slow the wyvern down, allowing Byleth to catch up on the ground.

She caught sight of Edelgard’s determined face as she still struggled in the wyvern’s grip. The Emperor was clearly in pain, her arm was trapped at an odd angle. At last, the wyvern unit reached the edge of the cliff and tried to dislodge its prey from its mouth with a few vigorous shakes of its head. Much to Byleth’s relief though, Edelgard didn't come free. She had grabbed one of its fangs and was now hanging on for dear life.

From behind, Byleth could hear Ingrid shouting, she could hear the angry whinnying of her mount. But they weren't close enough. Edelgard’s gauntleted hand was slipping. The drool covered hard surface, coupled with the frantic shaking meant Edelgard didn't have very long. Ingrid wouldn't reach Edelgard in time.

But Byleth could.

With that thought in mind, Byleth let the battlefield fall away. She watched as Edelgard fell, limbs flailing in the air. She watched as Edelgard tried to reach the cliff’s edge with Aymr, to prevent herself from plunging to certain death.

Edelgard had so much left to do, so much life before her, a new world to forge. Byleth wasn't about to let her go here.

Byleth could only imagine the talking to she would get for this stunt. If she survived this stunt. Reckless, Edelgard had told her once. Byleth thought about the silver ring in her inner coat pocket, it's cold metal burning with regrets.

_ Perhaps not reckless enough.  
_

She shot out past the cliff’s edge, running at full speed, timed so that she would slam into Edelgard in mid-air with the tower shield in tow. Edelgard’s face when she saw Byleth come flying off the cliff was something Byleth would never forget. A look of shock and horror as Byleth grabbed her in mid-air.

“Byleth? What are you doing?” Edelgard yelled, fighting to be heard over the roar of the rushing wind.

“There’s no time to explain! Do you trust me?”

“Of course, my teacher!”

“Do not let go of this!” Byleth thrusted the tower shield into Edelgard’s hands and wrapped the leather strap that served as the shield’s handle around the cracked gauntlets for good measure. Then with a little bit of aerial maneuvering, Byleth was able to position them so that she was below Edelgard, with the shield between them while they faced each other.

“What are-”

“I love you, El.” Resting a hand on the tower shield, Byleth summoned all the magic she had left into her hand. This was going to hurt- but it would definitely beat dying.

The resulting explosion could be heard clear across the battlefield. Enemies and allies alike turned to see the giant plume of fire and smoke rocket up from over the edge of the cliff. Byleth watched as Edelgard vanished into the rapidly expanding cloud of smoke.

Byleth wished she could forget the look of utter horror and shock and betrayal on Edelgard’s face as Byleth unleashed the powerful magic that sent Edelgard careening upward back up the cliff. She wished that she could forget the anguished cry that tore her unbeating heart in two.

With Edelgard hopefully safe, it was time to take stock of her own situation. Perhaps it would have been wise to pick up a second shield to take the brunt of the blowback from the spell, Byleth mused as she went shooting downward, trailing smoke behind her. Something to think about next time.

Next time.

She was still far too close to the base of the cliff, over rocks still, not water. And she charged up the remainder of her magic, aiming her final spell at the cliff. The hand that she had laid on the shield was mangled. No caster of that spell ever expected their target to be in physical contact with their casting hand. Perhaps a modification to the spell for next time- no she had no time for distractions. Reaching out with her mangled hand, Byleth forced the magic to bend to her will. Her entire arm screamed in protest, she should not be casting magic in this state. Hopefully this second blast would be enough to push her away from the rocks and into the water.

Hopefully.

She did not really feel the explosion this time, nor the searing heat, nor the shrapnel as the cliff face exploded into little pieces, nor the strong winds that buffeted her. She hoped that the winds hadn’t affected Edelgard’s trajectory back up the cliff or this would have all been for naught.

She was so tired. There was a glimpse of yellow, like concentrated sunshine reflecting off of the blue sea, and everything went dark.

_ Please forgive me, El. _

* * *

_ “Sleeping! Again! How many times must we go over this?” The voice was familiar. It cut through the fog like a hot knife through butter. Mhmm butter. How she could go for something buttery right now. _

_ “I’m still sleepy…”  
_

_ “Stop it! You have to get up! The little ones need you!” The voice shook her and Byleth could sense their impatience and frustration. _

_ “The little ones…” Byleth repeated. “Edelgard? Is she okay?” _

_ “Hmph, now she is awake. All it takes is a mention of Edelgard and you are all ready to go. Wake up!" _

* * *

Byleth groaned, it felt like her entire body was on fire. It felt like several Demonic Beasts had run over her. She blinked hazily, everything was white. She blinked a few more times. Ah, the infirmary at Garreg Mach.

“Professor? Professor’s awake! Someone get Manuela- no get Edelgard!” it took a second for Byleth to recognize Dorothea’s voice. Everything still felt slow, like something was jammed in the wheels of her brain. Gentle hands helped her to a sitting position, surrounded by many many pillows. She took stock of her situation as she usually does after a battle. Someone had dressed her in nondescript clothes- pajamas. But instead of examining supplies, and numbers, and battalions, she took stock of herself. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages and it still felt a little off and tingly. She moved her fingers experimentally and much to her delight, her hand responded. All other wounds seem to have vanished, Byleth was unsure if it was because of healing magic or that much time had passed. She hoped that it was not the latter. Her coat was draped over the post at the head of the bed next to her. It was still bloodstained and tattered. Almost like someone had been afraid to wash and mend it.

A cup was brought up to her lips and Byleth sipped the cool water slowly, not realizing how thirsty she was until she had drank the entire cup and Dorothea was bringing her another. Manuela appeared at her elbow, a faint green shimmer spreaded over Byleth’s form. Byleth wrinkled her nose, the sensation tickled.

“You are very lucky, professor. No lasting harm it seems.” Manuela paused, as if listening intently for something. Faintly, Byleth could hear some kind of a ruckus approaching in the hallway. “No lasting harm, yet,” Manuela hastily amended. She gestured at Dorothea and the two of them gave Byleth matching unreadable looks as they exited quickly.

Mere moments after they exited the room, the ruckus grew to a peak, ending with the infirmary door slamming open. Edelgard dressed in her usual red Emperor outfit stormed in and Byleth suddenly understood the looks that she had been given. While she didn’t know how long she had been out of action, she knew that Edelgard had all that time to process, to think, and she was angry. It was like a pot that had been simmering for all this time and had finally bubbled over.

“Byleth Eisner.” Edelgard’s voice was dangerously quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth could see Hubert awkwardly resetting and closing the infirmary door that Edelgard had knocked off its hinges. Byleth’s attention was brought back front and center when a gloved hand reached out and grabbed the front of Byleth’s shirt. “Do you remember what you had promised me, long ago, when you fell through the frozen fishing pond.”

“Yes. I may have miscalculated the risks this time.”

“You may have miscalculated the risks?”

Anybody else might have been cowed by Edelgard’s intimidating presence looming over them like this, angrily reprimanding them, but Byleth was not just anybody. But as Byleth looked up at Edelgard, her face was mere centimeters away from her own, she found herself lost in the sight of the Emperor. Edelgard was always so composed even when she was deeply upset. But Byleth could tell, no matter how good Edelgard’s mask was. Her lilac eyes were surprisingly emotive, something flitted across the surface of them. The anger had already melted away, replaced by concern, maybe a hint of frustration- Byleth was familiar with this order of emotions from Edelgard. Even when she was reprimanding Byleth, there was something beautiful to her.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.”

“What did I just say.”

“That I was reckless.”

“And?”

“You are beautiful.”

Edelgard sputtered, intimidating facade broken in two. That had not been an answer she was apparently expecting. She stared down at Byleth and gently she placed a hand on Byleth’s forehead. “Professor? Are you okay?” Worry creased her forehead.

“I am more than okay.” Byleth replied. She paused, choosing her next words carefully. “In fact, I am in love with you, El.”

Byleth could see Edelgard blush. The other woman had turned away, murmuring “You called me El again. I do not understand how you can just confess your feelings with a straight face like that.”

Another pause as Edelgard took a moment to recompose herself.

They looked at each other, studying, analyzing. Edelgard took Byleth’s hand in hers. Instinctively, Byleth’s thumb began rubbing gentle circles against the Edelgard’s knuckles. “I had thought I imagined those last words you said to me when you saved me. I can see now that it was very much real.”

“It was real. It still is real?” Byleth frowned, her head hurt, nevertheless, she continued, “But this war is also very real and I did not wish to distract you from your responsibilities as the Emperor. It was the logical choice. But I can see now that perhaps logic was not the best choice, as illogical as that sounds.”

Edelgard nodded slowly, digesting the words.

“I must apologize,” Byleth began, pausing to pull free of Edelgard’s gentle grip and began rummaging through her badly damaged coat, hoping that the inner pocket was still intact. Her fingers closed around a familiar cold circle. “As illogical and reckless that my actions have been, I am afraid that I was not illogical and reckless enough.” She brought the shining, well worn ring out before Edelgard and held it up to her. “I should have done this sooner.”

There was silence as Edelgard stared down at the ring, then her eyes flicked to Byleth’s face, then back to the ring. For a moment, Byleth thought that perhaps she had really been mistaken, perhaps this was all some kind of a terrible lesson about being reckless.

The corner of Edelgard’s lips quirked upwards into a small smile as she gingerly took Byleth’s free hand in her right and offered Byleth her other hand. “I still think you were too reckless, professor.”

Byleth returned the smile and gently slid the ring onto Edelgard’s finger. She leaned down to press a kiss against the finger. “Recklessly in love with you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Recklessly [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083149) by [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven)


End file.
